dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 20
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Cymriotes * Strellos, noted sculptor, covert robot builder * High Priest of Rugoth ** Servants of Rugoth Locations: * ** * ** Items: * Rugoth, robotic idol Vehicles: * five Blackhawk s | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bill Ward | Inker2_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Glittar, City of Boredom and Bankrolls | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * The Chief ** Prince Kerlong (wears a monocle) ** Kerlong's Valet ** Carlova's Butler *** many henchmen: waiters, musicians, caretakers Other Characters: * Countess Carlova Locations: * ** *** casinos and mansions *** slum quarter *** municipal airport ** secret Blackhawk radio relay station, in the hills Vehicles: * six Blackhawk s | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Chop Chop: "El Gordo versus El Maldito" | Synopsis3 = Chop Chop flies a Skyrocket to Mexico for a vacation, and as soon as he gets there he gets tricked into swapping clothing with a masked matador who is fleeing the country. Soon Chop Chop, in a matador costume with a domino mask, is mistaken for this famous matador El Gordo, but when he removes the mask, people see that he's not him. He fights a famous, ferocious bull, El Maldito, and wins by outsmarting the bull. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * El Gordo * Jose Castaldo ** Manuel, henchman Other Characters: * townspeople * Juanita Calderon de La Mancha Gustado * two bull impersonators Locations: * * Animals: * El Maldito Vehicles: * Chop Chop's | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bill Ward | Inker4_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle4 = Mr. Powder, Destruction Incorporated | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Mr. Powder, President, Destruction Incorporated ** his gang: Gargal , others * Mr. Steele, President, Steele Construction Co. ** his construction crew Other Characters: * Gerald Garland, President, Ajax Construction Co. ** his construction crew * Arthur Van Dyke, Commissioner of Police Locations: * big U.S. city * Items: * Powder's balloon-mounted radio-activated demolition weapon * Powder's bulletproof, fireproof, radiation-proof, waterproof powdered construction material. Vehicles: * six Blackhawk s | Notes = * Rugoth ** In an unrecorded earlier adventure, the Blackhawks helped to liberate Frangastan from the tyranny of its conquerors, the wild Cymriotes. The Frangastani people had declared their old gods to be false and powerless, and had paid only lip service to the gods of the Cymriotes, thus now had no gods. So the unemployed priests of Frangastan commissioned a new idol and established a new cult, that of Rugoth, the God of Greed. ** This is Fear's sixth appearance. , , , , , & * Glittar, like Cornigo, Colomba, and a few other nation/cities in the Quality Universe, seems to be loosely based on Monaco. ** Andre gets head-konked unconscious, for at least the fifth time, , , , , & with a tommy gun. * Mr. Powder is disintegrated with his own device. ** Whatever city this story is set in, the Blackhawks remain there long enough for a new big building to get at least halfway constructed, from scratch. ** Andre hits an invisible mid-air obstacle, his third plane crash. , , & ** Blackhawk gets a gunshot wound, for the fifth time, , , , , & in the chest. He is grateful that it's "only a flesh wound." ** Two more Grumman Skyrockets are lost, for a running total of 26. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: ** Blackhawk: "The Storm King is Trapped" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}